Roy and Riza:Accidentally In Love
by SakuraTeardrop
Summary: He hated her, they were married, he was beginning to fall in love with her even if he didn't want to. Royai please let me know what you think XD Complete! I know you guys will kill me for this...
1. Roy's POV

"**Roy and Riza: Accidentally In love"**

**Authored By: Fallenangelescence23**

"_Sometimes you just fall in love even if you didn't want to…Let's just say cupids are meant to be blind."_

**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Roy's POV 

I made my way through the office without that blonde ego shouting at me.

"You're late," Lieutenant Hawkeye crossed her arms.

"Sorry miss perfect." I apologized sarcastically, I hated her for being admired by almost everyone and the worst part is I'm MARRIED TO HER! The general is her grandpa, we all know that. He favored me a lot like heck and now this had to happen… Riza Hawkeye was my rival at almost everything; I know it's ironic to be challenged by a sissy girl like Hawkeye but what the hell.

"How's your date, you unfaithful creep?" she suddenly questioned me.

"What in blazes are you talking about?" I asked innocently, actually I did go out with a woman yesterday…

"You know what." Riza said firmly.

"So what…it's better than being stuck with you…"

"You admit you were committing adultery."

"I did not. Besides it's not like I'm married."

"Yes you are."

"Why should you stick your nose in everywhere I go?" I shot back. "I'm a free man!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am, Hawkeye!" I debated, my wife rolled her eyes.

"Just quit it!" my subordinate, Jean Havoc yelled. "Can't you two get along?"

"NO!" we yelled in unison.

"Come on! She's too perfect for words." Havoc referred to Riza.

"Havoc, your vision seems to be fading," I never found that blonde attractive.

"And Riza don't you find Roy very attractive?" Fury asked Hawkeye.

"Looks like it isn't only Havoc's vision." Riza grinned. "If you want Fury, you can have him," Fury stiffened.

"I'm going home," she said.

"Roy's coming with you!" my idiotic subordinates pushed me out along with Riza.

* * *

**Going Home…**

"Hey, Roy!" a bunch of woman who passed by greeted me, and I waved back.

"You flirt." The first lieutenant remarked.

"At least they're much more attractive than you." I received a slap across the face from my wife, it was very painful.

Did I mention we live together? Wait I don't want to.

I sat on the couch rubbing my cheek, Riza came back from the kitchen with a bag of ice in her hand she put it on my cheek.

"I can do that myself you know,"

"I know," she placed the bag on my hand. "I'm not sorry for slapping you,"

"And I'm not going apologize either." We were stubborn to one another.

She planted a kiss on my cheek, "Good night, feel better." She smiled before she disappeared into her bedroom.

I suddenly felt a shade of pink flush on my cheek, "…What the hell is wrong with her?"

* * *

The sun shone, lighting my room, I lazily went back to bed since it wasn't work day today, I didn't feel so good either, must be the sundae I devoured last night… 

Riza was wearing her button-up blouse with a matching skirt; her hair was down as well unlike I, who was still dressed in pajamas,

My wife came with a thermometer in her right hand. "You missed breakfast…are you ill?"

"No!" I yelled defensively, she stuck the thermometer in my mouth after a few minutes; she took it back and had a look on her face.

"You have a fever." Riza simply stated.

"I'll go get a wet towel…" my blonde haired subordinate said, I grabbed her by the wrist causing her to look at me.

"Why are you doing this, Riza? I know you abhor me just as much. I don't mind if you leave me here to die." all I received a giggle from her.

"Roy, I'm your wife, good wives take care of their husbands properly." My first lieutenant smiled at me for the very first time. "Now if you excuse me," she left the room. I don't understand her sometimes…

She came back with a basin and a kitchen towel, she wringed the kitchen towel and carefully placed it on my forehead.

She sat at the bedside of my bed, watching me. "Riza, I meant what I said…I don't mind if you—"

"So sweetheart, will it be chicken or tomato soup?" Riza ignored what I just said.

"…I'm not that weak…I can cook by myself…" I told her and she just stared at me blankly. She's trying to make this marriage work again by sweet-talking me.

"Oh, I'm not implying anything…so will it be chicken?" my only female subordinate asked once again, I nodded slowly.

"I'll be back." She left the room again. I took it as an opportunity to phone my friend, Maes Hughes.

"Hello," a coarse voice answered.

"Maes! It's Roy… Riza is trying to be a good wife…"

"So what's wrong with that?" I could hear him laughing from the other line.

"I-I-I t-think I'm falling for her…" I stammered. Maes wasn't saying anything, I assumed the line went dead,

"Roy, have you ever heard of the phrase 'the more you hate, the more you love'?" he asked.

"Maes…just help me…I can't be falling for her…"

"Trust me, buddy, I am, so have you or have you not heard of it?"

"Yes." I answered him promptly.

"Good, it makes sense doesn't it? Think about it." He hung up, I slammed the phone. It didn't make any sense to me! Sure I knew what it meant, it was really ironic!

"Use the phone quietly, colonel!" I heard Riza yell from the kitchen.

The first lieutenant came back with a tray, on top of it was a bowl of chicken soup and glass of water. She sat by the bed side and scooped the soup, "Roy, you're going to have to open your mouth."

I surrendered she plopped the spoon inside my mouth, she was spoon-feeding me, like a wife would do…

"Riza, I'm sorry—"

"Shit !"She suddenly stood causing the bowl of soup to spill all over her, "I was supposed to go to work today and finish compiling the paperwork…" she began wiping her clothing with a towel.

"It's no good!" she sighed in defeat as she began to unbutton her blouse.

"Riza, are you sure you don't want to do that in the bath room?" I suddenly blushed.

"I have no time…besides you're my husband…" she threw her blouse on the waste basket and unzipped her skirt doing the same.

She slipped on her pink coat and a pink velvet hat together with pink heels and kissed my forehead, "Roy, I have to go back to the headquarters and finish compiling the paper work, you'll wait for me right?"

"Yes." I replied,

"I'm really sorry," she apologized before leaving the house.

"She's gone…hmm…I can invite, Sylvia over or Elli…" he closed his phone book, "I don't feel like it…though…"

He took a picture frame that he always dreaded and set it aside on his side table. It was a picture of Riza and him, even if they were forced to smile, it was a nice picture to look at. He hated Riza for being admired by everyone because he was jealous, he hated Riza because he was slowly falling in love with her like everyone else. He smiled at the picture, "I hate to admit it, but Riza, I'm ...falling in love with you."

**

* * *

Hey Guys!! It's me again, I'm back with another royai attempt!  
Reviews please, oh and don't worry they'll be together sooner or later! I need your opinion, okay? I'll finish my other story "We Meet Again" sooner or later! Oh and "Mistaken Lover." Is also almost finished! I love you guys for reviewing, reading and supporting my stories!! **

**_GOD BLESS YOU ALL! HAVE A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!_ **

**Yours truly,**

**Fallenangelescence23**


	2. Biggest Mistake

"**Roy and Riza: Accidentally In love"**

**Authored By: Fallenangelescence23**

"_One's biggest mistake ought to be so but in the end, it's the best thing that ever happened to you_."

* * *

Chapter 2- Biggest Mistake 

Tuesdays were really nice for the colonel; he sat on his desk day dreaming while Riza, his lieutenant was finishing his paperwork. His name wasn't on the line; it was hers because she was the one collecting them. It was also the day they got married, yes, it was a Tuesday. It seemed just like it was yesterday.

_Riza Hawkeye couldn't breath that day, it wasn't the dress, it was because she was getting married to the person she always hated, Roy Mustang. You could've guessed she was bribed to do so and she was by her grand father, General Grumman. She was in white, a veil covered her face. The blonde wore make up on and her hair was tied in a French twist. Riza felt like this was the biggest mistake in her life, she wanted to weep but she couldn't. _

_There was a continuous knock on her door." Miss Hawkeye, everyone is expecting you." Miyuki, Roy's servant/maid said. The first lieutenant nodded as a reply, an indication that she was coming._

_The Wedding March started to play; it was getting unbearable as each second passed by. Riza took little steps as the guests turned their attention to her, she gripped the bouquet of flowers tighter. When Riza reached the altar, she felt Roy grip her hand just like that and whispered something in her ear. 'You know, Riza, we could stop this whole thing right now. We can just find sometime in the future to laugh about it and—'_

"_I'm so sorry, we can't…" the blonde first lieutenant felt a drop of her tear on her cheek._

_The flame alchemist nodded and let go of her hand. He was forced to do this, Riza was General Grumman's granddaughter and he was his favorite soldier._

"I'm finished with your paper, sir." The first lieutenant glared at Roy, whose head seemed to be in the clouds.

"Right, thank you, you may go home." He snapped out of his thoughts.

"What about you?" Riza placed her hand on her hips. "When do you plan to go home?"

"I plan to go home when my date with Sylvia is finished." Roy put on a famous smirk on his face which really irritated his so called wife.

"Fine, go out with another whore of yours, I don't care…" the blonde slipped on her brown jacket and took her purse from the table. "Womanizer!" she slammed the door before she left the office completely.

"You really have a lot of nerve, Mustang, to able to say that to her." Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc told his superior.

"You know I do," The raven haired colonel laughed. "Honestly, Havoc, I don't have a date with Sylvia, We broke it off when she found out that I had a wife."

"Then why, chief?" the chain-smoking lieutenant looked up at his commanding officer with curiosity.

The flame alchemist simply shrugged as an answer, "I don't know. She looks cute that way…when she's angry with me."

"There is seriously something wrong with your head, colonel." The dirty-blonde lieutenant gawked at the man in front of him.

Maes Hughes just came in the office with a brand-new photo album of his. "Hey guys, check it out! I compiled Elysia's pictures inside this album,"

"I'll pass." Jean left the office.

"What about you, Roy?" Lieutenant Colonel Hughes grinned widely at his friend.

"Not today, Maes…" Roy answered.

Hughes set the album aside and pulled a chair next to Roy, "So, does the quote 'the more you hate, the more you love,' make sense?"

"Does it have to?" the flame alchemist stood from his seat.

"Every word has its meaning." The lieutenant colonel said. "And I'm sure that Riza means something to you too."

"I was drunk last night; all sorts of things just slip out of my mouth." Roy lied.

A certain blonde woman entered the room; it was none other than Riza Hawkeye, Roy's wife.

"Just so you know, _Roy, _I'm kicking you out of the house." She glared at him.

"What—" Roy was surprised, "But I have nowhere to live! Your grandfather sold my house and my car!"

"Not my problem, ask Sylvia to let you live in her house."

"Excuse me, Hughes." Roy pulled his wife by the arm outside of the room.

"I guess no one wants to see Elysia today." Maes gave a long collective sigh.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem, Riza?!" the colonel practically yelled at her. 

"More than anything in the world, Roy, I would give anything just to get you out of my life."

"You're talking in riddles." He shook his head.

"I'm sick and tired of letting you treat me like crap, Roy! At least try to make this marriage work, Roy. Stop flirting with other girls." His first lieutenant shot back.

It hit him. He _does _treat her like crap; he always dates other women and not her.

"Look, I'll stop dating other women just let me live somewhere." He blurted and Riza smirked.

"That's a promise, right? Or is it just another trick to—"

"I swear to God." He placed his hand over his chest.

"Fine." The lieutenant sighed in defeat.

"Hold on, I'll walk you home." Roy went back inside and put on his coat.

"Hey, you're ditching me." Maes told Roy.

"Sorry, Maes, I'm walking Riza home."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes." The flame alchemist walked out of the room and took Riza's hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Roy apologized. "Where do you want to go tonight?"

"Excuse me?" Riza cocked her eye brow.

"I asked you out."

"Well I refuse."

"You're playing hard to get."

"So what if I am?"

"I'll have to try harder."

* * *

**My fellow readers and writers,**

**I thank those people who gave me their suggestions and comments and these are the people who reviewed so far: **OTP, CriticalDayz, peachii, Fluff Will Soon Rule The World, Cain's-Angel14 and winglessfairy25 ! **Thank you guys so much for reviewing, I can't thank you enough. Thank you for taking your time to read and review XD Remember, I still need your suggestions and comments! Any rude, filthy, nice, good question will be answered! Good day  
**

**Yours now and forever,**

**Fallenangelescence23! **

**(a/n): I hope to hear from you guys again on what your opinions are. I'll accept whatever you say XD**

**_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_**


	3. Military Ball

"**Roy and Riza: Accidentally In love"**

**Authored By: Fallenangelescence23**

* * *

Chapter 3-Military Ball - 

To a certain blonde's eyes, the colonel was the biggest mistake in her life, sure you could say she felt something for him but still. It was the military ball, Riza sat aside in one table, her golden locks fell above her shoulders while her long red gown touched the floor, she had make-up on as well.

To a certain raven-haired colonel's eyes, the blonde seated cross-legged on the table across the dance floor was the most beautiful thing in the world. He was wearing a tux; he honestly looked like a penguin in a tux.

"May I have this dance?" Riza tilted her head; her hair followed her flow and saw her commanding officer.

Sighing, she took his hand; Roy led her to the dance floor. The song was really slow and romantic; the first lieutenant slowly wrapped her arms around his neck while Roy wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder while he buried his face in her hair; they were slowly moving, following the beat of the music.

"You really look beautiful tonight." He complimented.

Roy cupped her chin causing her to look at him, "This is the first time I ever danced with you at the ball held annually."

"Yes, back then we weren't married."

"Well…yeah, but still, I would've danced with you…" the colonel said "You were the most admired person here and many guys would ask you to dance."

"That all changed when I got married to you because unlike you, I don't cheat on my spouse." Roy laughed while she glared at him, the song ended and Roy slipped his hand in Riza's leading her to a garden with a fountain.

"What do you want?" she sighed.

"I just want to be with the most gorgeous woman alive."

"Your charms don't work on me you sick bastard, you just want me to let you live in my house again."

"Okay so that's one reason—"Roy trailed off when Riza looked at the fountain.

"What's the other reason? Enlighten me—"She crossed her arms.

Roy Mustang grabbed Riza's hand and pulled her closer. "This is," he pressed his lips on her smooth cherry shaded lips. Riza's eyes widened, the sensation of his lips was very nice. He pulled away and locked his onyx eyes with her amber colored orbs.

"Riza, I've been wanting to tell you this, I—"

"Roy, isn't Elysia-chan cute?" Maes Hughes flashed a picture in front of the Colonel's face.

'_Damn Hughes ruins everything!' _Roy thought.

"Oh and Lieutenant Hawkeye, Lieutenant Ross and Gracia are looking for you." Maes turned to the flushed blonde beside Roy.

"Oh, I'll be going…" Riza took a quick glance at her husband and turned red when she entered the ball room.

"You looked annoyed." The lieutenant colonel pointed out.

"As you can see, yes."

"Why?"

"You ruined the moment wherein I was going to confess to Riza!" he hissed.

"Sorry, buddy, I didn't know but still—"Maes dug something out in his pocket. "Admit it!! Elysia-chan is cute!!"

Roy and Maes glanced at the window and saw Riza, Ross and Gracia laughing together, Riza was holding a wine glass filled with red wine; Gracia and Ross were drinking the same thing.

"You look so hot in that dress, Riza!" Maria laughed.

"Shut up!" the first lieutenant chortled.

"So Riza, how are things with you and Roy?"

The amber-eyed blonde's laughter turned into a neutral serious look. "I don't know, Gracia." She said looking out at the window, Roy waved to her and she smiled at him in return.

"Roy is a fine man." Riza turned to look at her friends. "But the thing is there is this other woman."

Ross and Gracia exchanged glances. "It's that Sylvia slut that he takes to the ball every year." The blonde nodded.

"Speaking of which, he didn't bring her this year."

"They broke up." Maria Ross blurted.

"What!" Riza and Gracia said in unison.

"And I didn't know about that?" the blonde lieutenant said in disbelief.

"That's what Roy told me, they broke up last, last week," second lieutenant Ross told both of her confused compatriots.

"Did he fall in love with me, accidentally, that's why he's confessing?"

"Confessing what?" Gracia puzzled.

"Roy was going to confess his love for me, a while ago but thankfully, Maes interrupted."

"Oh My God!" Maria Ross started shaking Riza's hands while bouncing up and down.

"Pipe down, Maria…" the first lieutenant flushed red.

"It's about time, mister flame confessed." The black-haired female lieutenant smiled sweetly.

"Maria's right, it was about time!" Gracia agreed with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Riza, it's getting late, would you like me to walk you home?" the colonel placed a hand on Riza's shoulder.

"Yes, I would like that." She faced her friends, "Excuse me,"

"Sure go ahead! While you're going home give her a smooch!" Maria laughed then Riza elbowed her.

"Maria!" She hissed.

"Shall we go?" Roy extended his arm and Riza took it, they walked out of the building, Roy opened the door to the car and let Riza step inside the car.

When they arrived at their house, Roy inserted the key in the keyhole.

"Roy, I don't think I'll be kicking you out of our house anymore."

"Why the sudden change of mind?" the door opened. The two officers stepped inside.

"Well that's…" she was speechless, very speechless.

He circled his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You look hot,"

"So do you," she was playing along with him,

* * *

**My Fellow Readers and Writers,**

**I successfully uploaded Chapter three of Accidentally In Love! I need your reaction, don't have any reaction! I will eat you XD please read and review! I hope you guys liked it; I rewrote this chapter for the third time. Comments, questions, recommendations and replies will be accepted. The more reviews, the faster I update, no review, say bye-bye to my story. Eight reviews tops. **

**Yours,**

**Fallenangelescence23**


	4. Exposed

"**Roy and Riza: Accidentally In love"**

**Authored By: Fallenangelescence23**

* * *

Chapter 4-Exposed -

Riza finally agreed to have a date with Roy; however, it's just casual, no kissing, no holding hands and no seducing.

"Roy," the first lieutenant stopped at her tracks which worried Roy Mustang.

"Yes?" he gulped a large amount of spit.

"Are you falling in love with me?" Riza turned around to meet his eyes, he avoided her gaze.

"No, I'm not…I thought I was just doing you a favor." The flame alchemist clearly lied.

"Good," she spun her heel and headed front, Roy's face fell when she said that. In reality she wanted him to say that he loved her like she did with him.

"Riza, Not to be rude and all but, are you seeing someone?" the raven-haired alchemist asked anxiously mostly because she might shoot him with that question of his.

"What if I said, it's none of your business?" Riza was about to pull her gun when Roy stopped her.

"I would say 'I respect you'." He replied.

When they reached the restaurant, the waitress took of her leather jacket and placed it on the coat rack.

They sat on the table near the window so that they could enjoy the really wonderful view.

Before, anything else happened a girl with soft silky long brown hair approached them. "Hello, Roy."

"Sylvia!" he gulped.

The blonde first lieutenant stared at Sylvia in an odd manner.

"You must be, Riza, in the flesh." The brunette eyed Riza from top to bottom. "Roy has told me all about you."

"Has he now?"

"Oh yes, he told me that you're the ugliest bitch he ever met and he's just using you for your grandfather's fortune."

Riza had heard enough, she stood up from her seat and walked away, fuming with anger.

"Thanks a lot, Sylvia." The raven haired colonel glared at her before chasing Riza.

"Riza! I can explain!" Riza didn't turn back or listen to what he had to say.

The flame alchemist grabbed her by the wrist. "Listen to me."

She wriggled from his grasp." You want to get my grandfather's fortune so bad? You can have it! Just leave me alone…"

"I can't…"

"Why so you could enjoy tormenting me? Well, let's get this rivalry over with, you win. I fell for it, the joke's on me. Go tell everyone in central that the ice queen fell for every word you said last night at the ball, every word you said and I thought you actually loved me when you kissed me last night. Tell them you win, I lost."

"It's nothing like that…"

"Then Why?!" she asked while tears steamed from her eyes.

"Because I love you!" Roy blurted,

Riza Hawkeye stood motionless; she didn't want to say anything.

The blonde shook her head. "Just, stop it, Roy…stop lying to me…"

"Riza I—"

"I don't want to hear it," The first lieutenant said coldly as she brushed passed his shoulder. Watching the person you love walk away like that hurts the most.

The next day at work, Roy sat on his desk, his mind wondered off as he stared at the empty desk before him.

"Where's Riza?" Havoc stared right back at him.

"Sorry, chief, I can't tell you."

"Damn it, Havoc! I'm her husband!!" the flame alchemist angrily slammed his fists on the table.

"Sorry chief," the dirty-blonde lieutenant apologized once again, "I can't disobey, she said she didn't want to see you,"

"What else did she say?"

"She's moving to the north head quarters."

"What!" Roy seriously had no idea what was going on, it started as a date and ended in disaster when his ex, Sylvia came unexpectedly. "Havoc—"

"Colonel, she did say that the man she loves was the man she used to hate and now her love was falling apart when he told her he loved her, she said it would've been pleasant but the thing is, that love isn't real."

"She's at the central station, train leaves at nine thirty." Jean Havoc added.

"Thank you, Havoc," the raven-haired colonel placed a hand on his subordinate's shoulder before he left. "I hope I'm not too late."

* * *

**My Fellow Readers and Writers,**

**I have replaced chapter four 3/8/07 again. I'm sorry, it seems I had another typographical error. There's something really wrong with my brain nowadays...must be the exams, thanks for your understanding. Sorry if I'm confusing you guys in a way... **

**Yours,**

**Fallenangelescence23**


	5. Immediate Confession

"**Roy and Riza: Accidentally In love"**

**Authored By: Fallenangelescence23**

* * *

Chapter 5-Immediate Confession

The train had just arrived at central train station as a blonde stood up from the bench holding a suit case containing her belongings.

"Riza!" a voice cried out.

The first lieutenant bit her lip. 'Please don't let it be…who I think it is.' She closed her eyes and slowly turned around and opened them.

There stood the flame alchemist panting. "Where the hell are you going, lieutenant?!"

"I'm being transferred to the north, sir." She looked away and he grabbed her wrist.

"Is this your way on getting away from me?"

The blonde sighed. "Yes."

"I'm sorry, if you must know Sylvia and I are—"

"Over?" she scoffed. "Oh please I knew about that since the ball, I'm even surprised that you still have the intention to get back together with her—"

"Just listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Riza smiled weakly and was about to step into the train when she felt arms around her waist.

"If you leave now…I'm going to hate myself forever…" Roy grip grew tighter. "Please don't go." She felt a tear roll down her cheek. Riza knew that she could leave Roy behind but her heart wouldn't allow it.

"All aboard!" the train conductor yelled.

The blonde pulled away, "I have to go." She stated.

He pulled her right arm. "No you don't"

"Ahem…" someone cleared his throat. "Elizabeth, Roy, I'll speak with you."

"Grandfather, I can't miss the train to the North!" Riza whined.

"Don't be absurd, report to my office this instant." General Grumman retorted. "Both of you," He added.

The two co-workers exchanged glances and saluted. "Yes, Sir!"

-----------------

Central Headquarters

"Grandfather—"

"Elizabeth, where are your manners?" the general sipped from his porcelain tea cup, "Do you know why I called you here today?"

"To miss my train ride?" the lieutenant crossed her arms.

"Yes, that too, I didn't want my granddaughter to go away and seeing that she's unhappy, I've decided." The old man put down his tea cup on the saucer. He reached in his drawer and pulled out a brown envelope then he slid it across the table to the married couple.

The confused lieutenant and colonel stared at the envelope. The first lieutenant picked up the brown envelope. "Am I getting reprimanded?" she worried.

"No, dear." Her grandfather replied.

Opening the envelope carefully, she found papers that made her jaw drop. "What's the meaning of this?" she held the paper.

"Divorce papers,"

"Why?" she questioned.

"Funny, I thought you'd be happy." Grumman muttered.

"Grandfather, I don't understand, you want this marriage to work…that's why you set us up."

"I was gravely mistaken, I thought it would be best, I don't like seeing you unhappy, Riza, it's your own will to find your own happiness." The general walked near the window and stared at the surroundings.

"I have one question, general." The flame alchemist finally spoke when he scanned the paper with his onyx orbs.

"Go ahead."

"Do you have a pen?" Mustang asked.

"Yes—"Grumman searched his pockets and found a blue colored fountain pen. "Here," he handed the pen to the colonel.

"Thank you, sir." He smiled as he gratefully took the pen and signed it.

"What are you doing, Roy?" Hawkeye said in disbelief.

"If you really love someone then you must set him/her free." Roy sighed as he stood up. "I have work to do, sir." He told the general and Grumman nodded.

"See you later, _lieutenant_." He closed the door behind him.

"It also needs your signature, dear." Riza's grandfather reminded her.

"I-I—can I do it later?" the blonde stammered.

"I suppose." He gave her the papers.

"Grandfather—"

"Your welcome, dear." The general cut her off. Riza slightly twitched; she wasn't going to thank him for this!

She just smiled at her relative before leaving the office. As she made her way through the hallway, every military personnel stared at her. The first lieutenant reached the office in a matter of minutes since her grandfather's office was not to far way from their office.

"Lieutenant is it true?" Havoc abruptly began to ask.

'Oh God, why do they know about the divorce papers?' Riza thought.

"Is it true that you aren't going to go to North anymore?" the second lieutenant asked once again. Riza's face fell and she gave a collective sigh, she thought Roy had told them about the 'Papers'.

"No." she smiled.

"That's great to hear," Fury added and she nodded as he positioned herself on her desk which was beside Roy's.

"Lieutenant, start working." The flame alchemist ordered her.

"With what sir?" she puzzled, he tossed a folder on her desk.

"What? Since when do I do paperwork?"

"Ever since you called me colonel." He smirked slyly.

"Harsh," Jean Havoc commented.

The blonde slightly frowned. "Fine, let's have it your way, _colonel_."

'I can't wait to sign those divorce papers!' she angered as she placed her hand on her lap when she realized the envelope wasn't there. She gulped when she saw it in the hands of her superior.

"I can't believe you chickened out—"Roy smirked as he saw Riza signature not present. He turned to see she was staring at him blushing from embarrassment.

"Are you lusting over me, lieutenant?" he cocked his eyebrow.

The flushed lieutenant grabbed the paper back from him. "I wasn't lusting over you!"

"Good Morning!!!" A happy lieutenant colonel barged in with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Ooh, what's this?" out of curiosity, Hughes grabbed the paper from Riza's slim hands.

"Give that back!" the first lieutenant tried to get the paper but Hughes kept swinging the paper up and down.

Maes' eyes widened. "A DIVORCE!"

The blonde slapped her forehead. All Mustang's subordinates turned to Hughes' attention with their mouths gaped open.

"Yes…" Riza cleared her throat and grabbed the paper back.

"You can't be serious!" the lieutenant colonel told the lieutenant.

"Well grandfather is anyway." She replied.

"You mean Grumman did this? Why? He set the two of you up in the first place…"

The flame alchemist scoffed and everyone turned their heads to him. "He said he didn't like his granddaughter 'unhappy'."

"I see so it's your fault." The chain-smoking lieutenant blurted. Roy twitched.

"Yeah it probably is." Fury nodded in agreement.

"The colonel is always messing things up." Breda concluded. The colonel twitched even more.

"IT ISN'T MY FAULT!" Roy pounded his fist on the desk.

"How isn't it your fault? You must've called her the 'ugliest bitch' in the world and you wanted her grandfather's fortune." Hughes told his best friend.

"Yes. His ex-girlfriend told me." The blonde explained. "I despise gold diggers…" she threw a death glare at her spouse.

"I am not a gold-digger—before I was but then a realized something else…I wanted something even more."

"You want my grandfather's position?" Hawkeye spat.

He shook his head. "I wanted to win your heart."

"Too bad you've already lost it." She retorted.

"Why are you so cold to me?!" Roy questioned her.

"It's because I LOVE YOU! If only you hadn't said that—If only I hadn't met you then I would be happy!" tears fell from her amber orbs, she covered her mouth and ran out of the office.

Riza ran past the people in the hallway until she reached the outside and leaned against the tree crying uncontrollably.

"…whoa." The cigarette fell out of Havoc's mouth.

Roy felt a hand on his shoulder. "Go after her, cowboy." Maes patted his shoulder and left the office.

----------

The first lieutenant was accompanied by her Shiba Inu outside the headquarters, the little pup looked at his mistress whose eyes were red and puffy.

"It's going to rain, you better get inside…" a voice muttered.

"What are you doing here?" droplets of water fell on her face as the heavens grew dark, covering the gold of the sun. She knew he hated rain very much since he was more compatible with fire because it was his element.

The State Alchemist sat down beside Riza, the rain poured hard; the blonde's hair grew damp as his raven hair bathed with rain.

"Roy. Get inside." She ordered him.

"Last time I checked I was your superior." The rain grew stronger and the two were really wet this time, black Hayate ran inside the headquarters for shelter. The tree they were under in was no good, its branches were to thin and the leaves weren't visible since it wasn't the time of season.

The lieutenant's barrette slipped off her damp hair, her locks fell on her shoulders as the rain poured. She looked over at Roy who seemed to have no worries, he looked very relaxed.

"Seriously, go inside before you get sick." Riza told her superior.

"I won't unless you forgive me and throw those divorce papers away." The raven haired colonel responded.

"There's no way I'm going to—"

"Did you know alchemists die when they get exposed to their weakness?"

Riza bit her lip. 'Is he really going to die?' she worried as she shook her head. "You can't die from that!"

"Oww…the pain…" he wheezed while he coughed and fell to the ground.

"Roy!" she shook his body. "Roy don't do this to me!! I forgive you, I'll even throw the papers away my self! See?" The first lieutenant tore the wet paper into pieces.

"Please don't do this to me!!"

Mustang rose from the ground. "Okay you since you forgive me."

"But I thought you said you'd die when you're exposed to—" The blonde said. "YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD!!" she slapped him on the shoulder and he laughed.

"You know you're really cute that way…all angry…" he cupped her chin as she flushed red. He firmly pressed his lips against hers causing her to flinch a bit. Her heart raced and her mind went completely blank, her anger towards him disappeared , she snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

----------------

"Sweet." Havoc smirked as he spotted the two sharing a kiss under the rain from the second-story window in the office.

"I better get my camera!" Maes' smiled evilly as he took several shots of the two making out.

--------------

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" he pulled away and smirked.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you are a bastard." She breathed heavily.

"Yeah I know I'm a real bastard." Roy pressed his lips against hers again.

* * *

**Writers and Readers,**

…**Sorry for the slow update, I really haven't got the time, Anyway, let me tell you this…Hughes didn't take that picture for nothing. So watch out. Keep your eyes peeled! Please read and review! I will update soon, I promise, this time it's for real. Unless if you don't review of course! Comments, questions, suggestions and nonsense will be accepted. Bye!**

**Yours Now and Forever,**

**Fallenangelescence23**

**Preview:**

"Oh my God!" the first lieutenant covered her mouth.

"I'm going to kill that guy, I swear!" Roy fumed.

**If I were to say so myself...not much of a preview...**


	6. See What Happens

"**Roy and Riza: Accidentally In love"**

**Authored By: Fallenangelescence23**

* * *

Chapter 6-See What Happens 

In the office around half past ten in the morning, Roy and Riza entered. Roy's nose was as red as Rudolph the reindeer's while Riza had an ice bag over her head.

"I don't feel so good—" the first lieutenant almost fell but luckily Havoc caught her in his arms.

"A-choo!" cried the flame alchemist while rubbing his red nose.

"First Lieutenant, Colonel!" a soldier called their attention. "There's a scandal about you two!"

"A what?" Roy cupped his ear. "I can't hear anything, I think I may have ear pressure, did you say that there's a sandal in my shoe?"

"…Come on, Roy…" Riza dragged her spouse through the hallway they stopped at a bulletin board that had something posted in it. People were crowding in than certain spot as well.

"Hey look, it's an article about us: _Roy and Riza shares a Kiss under the rain; By: Maes Hughes_." Roy read as his ear pressure slowly vanished.

"Yeah and there's a picture too…" Riza pointed out and her eyes widened. In the picture, A blonde woman all damp and a raven haired colonel were making out.

"Oh my God!" the first lieutenant covered her mouth.

"I'm going to kill that guy, I swear!" Roy fumed.

"It can't be! Colonel and Riza are getting along!! I'm going to die!!" one female military personnel cried.

"What seems to be the commotion about?" General Grumman who came out of the crowd asked. Riza gulped as her grandfather looked at article. He looked utterly shocked with what he caught glimpse of even if he didn't look at the title of the article, the picture distracted him.

"Grandfather I can explain--" the ice bag on the ground.

"In my office, now!" the general yelled furiously.

"Sir, it isn't her fault—"Roy defended her.

"If you resist I will have you two fired."

"Yes sir." The two ill officers followed the general to his office. When they left, the officers started fighting over the blonde's ice bag.

"It's mine!" one male officer yelled.

"Ahh Riza-san's ice bag!!" another officer pulled the ice bag.

"Hey!! It's mine!"

"No it's mine!!"

A first lieutenant came running towards the male officers, "Has anyone seen my ice bag?"

"Here you go…ma'am!" the soldier handed in the ice bag.

"Thank you, soldier." She nodded.

"Don't I get a reward? Like a kiss on the cheek?" the brunette male asked.

"I suppose," the blonde lieutenant tiptoed and gave the soldier a peck on the cheek. The soldier almost melted from her kiss.

"Thanks, again!" she waved at the soldier and disappeared inside her relative's office.

---------------

"Elizabeth, no more intermission's for you." Grumman told his granddaughter as she entered the office and sat beside her husband.

"Yes, grandpa." She replied calmly while placing the ice bag on her head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" he threw the paper into Roy's face.

"…I-"

"You're not supposed to make out under the rain! See what happens! You two got sick! You can do that elsewhere!"

"You're not mad about us getting back together and tearing the divorce papers?" the flame alchemist sneezed.

"Heavens no." he replied. "That's actually a good thing those papers were fake anyway, I made them myself."

"Fake? They were fake?" Riza's amber eyes widened.

"Yes. I never thought a smart girl like you would not think of that." Grumman smiled. "Well off you two go, I have work to do. I must say that kiss would be rated a five over five."

"Grandfather!" the lieutenant blushed,

"Just kidding, dear, now if you excuse me—" the old man pushed the couple out of the office.

Roy and Riza could see everyone staring at them. Roy sweat dropped and Riza slowly backed away. They saw Maes skipping like a little girl holding a basket with pictures inside, a lot of them.

"Copies for everyone!!" he started throwing them in the air until it was finished.

"Hey! Come back here you son of a bitch! Maes!" the raven haired colonel slipped on his ignition gloves and ran after Maes,

"Who is this Maes you speak of? I'm just an innocent little girl named Maesy!" he said in his ridiculous high-pitched tone as he ran.

"Maes! Come back here!" Riza joined in the chase while she started shooting Maes but she kept missing since he would always dodge her bullets.

The chase went on outside, Maes got away while the two officers panted for air.

"All this running is making me dizzy—" the blonde fainted and hit the ground.

"Riza!" he touched her forehead, her temperature was burning.

He lifted her up bridal-style and ran inside the headquarters, he entered the clinic.

"Please…my wife is sick…" Roy told the nurse.

"Please place her on the bed." The brunette pointed to the bed with a curtain next to it.

Mustang gently placed his wife on the bed.

"…Mr. Mustang, please strip your wife."

"What?" he flushed red.

"Please do it, we need to cool her body," the nurse said as she got the basin filled with tower with a towel inside it. "I don't do the job around here," she said while handing him the basin.

The old nurse went to her seat and continued to read the magazine labeled 'For Youth, For old, For Everyone'

Roy pulled the curtain so that no pervert would lust over Riza. He put the basin on the side table. The colonel flushed red as he began to fiddle with her buttons entirely removing her jacket. He removed her boots followed by her socks, then he tugged down her pants, now it wasn't only his nose that was red it was his whole face. Apparently Riza had no time putting on her black turtle neck. Riza was in her underwear by now and still no consciousness. He took time to admire her before dipping the towel inside the basin.

Roy wringed the towel and placed it over Riza's forehead. He unclipped her hair for her own convenience and then he draped the blanket over his beloved.

-------------------

Riza's eyes fluttered open and she saw the sun set by the window, she realized she was on a bed. She glanced at her hand, it was squeezed by another hand…by her beloved Roy's warm hand, he fell asleep while watching over her.

Wait a minute. Why did she fell suddenly oddly naked? She looked under the sheets and—she was just in her pink lace underwear.

"Oh hey you're awake—" Roy opened his eyes. Riza grabbed the blanket closer to her chest and let go of his hand…

"Where's my clothes?" she asked.

"The nurse put it in the laundry room."

"B-but—"

"How's you're fever?" he was concerned he felt her temperature and it was back to normal. The nearer he was to her she couldn't help but flush red.

"It's good to know that you're alright." Roy sighed. "I was so worried about you." He gripped her hand.

"I'm sorry if I worried you,"

Then the curtains pulled back, "Lieutenant! Are you okay! We heard that you fainted? Do you need an extra blanket this one's too dull—"Roy's subordinates pulled the sheets away from her body. The fan club drooled upon seeing the first lieutenant in her underwear and Riza screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAH perverts!!!!!" she yelled.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here!! Get out of here bastards!" Roy yelled at the soldiers as he snapped his fingers with his ignition gloves on…

"AAH we're sorry!!" they left in an instant.

The flame alchemist removed his jacket and placed it over Riza's shoulders, "They have your blanket." He stated.

Riza took his hand. "Please don't go away…"

"I wasn't planning on it." He sat on the bedside. He felt her arms circle around his waist and her body pressed against his. She dug her face under his neck.

"Riza?" Roy smiled as he saw the angel from his dreams fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**Thanks to those who reviewed thank you guys so much, I love you guys! Well then this is chapter six of accidentally in love please read and review.**

**Yours,**

**Fallenangelescence23**


	7. Rainy Days

"**Roy and Riza: Accidentally In love"**

**Authored By: Fallenangelescence23**

* * *

Chapter 7-Rainy days 

In the outskirts of Central City rain continuously poured down, citizens of Amestris were seen running from the streets back and forth to find shelter. A certain blonde watched them in amusement by her square wooden framed window from the second floor of her residence.

She sipped her coffee with delight inside the mug. Her pup began to tug on the hem of her skirt with his teeth. The first lieutenant placed her mug on the window frame and lifted her pup up, placing him on her lap. She carefully stroked his black fur while the Shiba Inu looked at his master with his eyes filled with wonder.

The door creaked open, catching the attention of the first lieutenant. A soaking wet flame alchemist came inside. Closing the door behind him, he leaned on it.

"I see your back from work; didn't you bring an umbrella with you? You're soaking wet." Riza began.

"I can't forecast weather and the car broke down." He replied.

"Hold on," the blonde got a pink handkerchief from her pocket and wiped it on his face.

He got hold of her hand. "Your hand is cold."

"It must be the weather." She replied. "Why don't you go and take a shower before you get sick?"

"Yeah," Roy rubbed his wet jet black hair. "I'll go do that…" he disappeared inside the bathroom.

The first lieutenant felt her right hand against her cheek. "His hand is so warm, it felt so nice feeling his hand against mine…"

---------

When the colonel stepped out of the shower he dried up with the blue towel and tied it around his waist. He exited the bathroom and went to the bedroom he and his beloved shared, He dug inside in the drawer for some dry clothing. His eyes quickly looked away and shut the drawer as he caught glimpse of feminine underwear. "I forgot that Riza and I exchanged drawers mine is on the left from now on…"

He sighed as he walked over to the drawer to the left of the room and withdrew his clothing.

---------

After changing the colonel presented himself to the blonde by the window, she was still watching the rain go pitter-patter.

"Why don't we do something else? I hate watching the--wet...wet...rain." the flame alchemist said in disgust especially when he came to the 'rain' part.

The first lieutenant smiled and placed her mug on the coaster. "What do you have in mind?"

"I-" Roy looked outside as his wife grinned.

"How about we go outside and enjoy the rain? I'll get my sweater." the blonde suggested as she went over the coat rack and her superior trailed behind her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I get all anxious when a slight raindrop hits my skin." The colonel reasoned out. "Besides I just showered and came from the rain."

"Come on, Roy, you can just shower again plus it's going to be fun!"

"How do you know? You're not a flame alchemist." Roy cocked one eyebrow, still refusing to go outside. His subordinate frowned in a manner.

"That's okay; I'll go outside by myself." Riza wore her sweater above her tank top. "And who knows...I might bump into an interesting guy who's not a flame alchemist." she exited and closed the door behind her.

"...Interesting guy?" The raven haired colonel shook his head. "Wait Riza, I'll come with you!" he bit his lip and grabbed the closest umbrella for he hated being exposed to rain.

When they stepped out of the house, Roy popped the umbrella open right above his head and his beloved's. He slipped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to his chest.

The blonde felt her cheeks grow hot.

The two began to walk along the side walk; they walked past the bakery which had this 'open' sign indicated on the glass door.

"I love the rain." she stated.

"I hate it." Roy said in disagreement.

Riza chortled as she twirled outward of the shade of the umbrella, the rain quickly wet her dry portions; she continued spinning feeling the rain droplets on her face.

"Honey, you might get sick like last time!" he worried.

"...That's perfectly fine!" the blonde was so un-Riza like. Riza continued enjoying the feeling of the rain, it made her hair damp and her clothing too.

Roy dropped the umbrella and ran to his love.

"Why Roy, you're all wet." she clasped her hands on the sides of his face. The rain rinsed his usual black messy hair.

"Yeah, Riza I'm not kidding, you might get sick."

"Remember when we kissed? It was raining like this." Riza looked up at the sky which was dark

"No, I don't." The flame alchemist smirked and pulled Riza's arm, making her twirl inward to his chest. "Maybe we should recall the moment."

"It's not an appropriate location and—"She was interrupted when he captured her lips with his, her eyes grew wide for a moment then suddenly shut tight. A moan escaped her cherry tinted lips as he massaged his tongue with hers; she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

---------------

"Gracia, can we go home now?" a lieutenant colonel asked, in one hand he held a grocery bag on the other he held an umbrella, protecting himself and his wife from the rain.

"No, Maes, I still have to buy a loaf of bread." The woman with hazel brown hair said as she opened the door to a certain bakery.

"I'll wait here." Maes stood beside the lamp post and his wife nodded approvingly as she entered the bakery store.

He leaned against the lamp post with his hands fully loaded, from the corner of his eye, he spotted something…someone rather…not someone…people…

"Hey! Roy!" Hughes called out to the two people…sharing…a kiss.

Roy broke the kiss and stared awkwardly at his best friend. "Maes!" he walked over to his friend followed by the flushing Riza who was covering her mouth with one hand.

"Hey, Riza, Gracia's inside." The lieutenant colonel pointed to the bakery shop with his thumb. The blonde nodded and entered the bakery shop.

"You dog, you did it again!" he elbowed his friend on his abdomen.

Roy winced and pain and clutched his stomach. "Did what? Ouch…"

"You kissed her!"

The raven haired colonel regained his strength and stood upright with one of his eyebrows cocked. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just that…YOU LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!!"

"Just grow up, Maes."

---------

"Hey Gracia," A blonde greeted Gracia by the counter.

"Riza!" her friend exclaimed. "You're all wet!"

"Yeah…well…I thought bathing in the rain would be fun…" the sharp shooter rubbed her head in embarrassment.

"You're so silly, Riza." Gracia got the paper bag from the baker which contained the items of bread she purchased. "Why is your lip stick smudged?"

"I…um…"

"Riza, sweetie, time to go home…" Roy called out as he entered the bakery store.

"Hey Roy, don't tell me you also bathed under the rain." Mrs. Hughes greeted the colonel with a heart-warming smile. The colonel chuckled and Gracia's smile faded.

"Roy, are you wearing lipstick?" she peered on hsi lips with curiosity.

"…Huh?" he felt his lips with his finger and found that there was some red substance on his finger.

"Did you two—" Gracia's eyes widened but soon softened as she began to laugh. "Roy, you are so—amusing…even under the rain, you always know how to _please_ a lady..."

The first lieutenant flushed with a few shades of red.

"I'll see you two next time, I have to make Elysia her favorite peanut butter and jelly sandwich." The hazel brown haired mother grimaced and she waved good-bye as she left the bakery store.

* * *

**I Have to end it here, can't seem to find the time to update anyway, I will try to replace this chapter because I didn't place to much effort on this—honestly…thanks for all your support! **

**Respectfully,**

**Fallenangelescence23**


	8. The Horrible Truth

"**Roy and Riza: Accidentally In love"**

**Written by: fallenangelescence23**

* * *

Chapter 8-The Horrible Truth

The sun shone through the black satin curtains, flooding the bedroom with light. The blonde lieutenant awoke from her goodnight's rest and smiled at the sleeping figure beside her. She rose up and slipped on her white fluffy bedroom slippers.

She went downstairs only to be greeted by her pup, Hayate. Riza bent down and carried him in her arms and put him down by the door. She went outside and went through her mail; she was surprised to see a letter addressed to her with no return address.

She cautiously opened the envelope and pulled out the folded piece of paper.

_Dearest Riza,_

_My dear, you're such a traitor. It pains me to see you with that flame alchemist everyday. You deserted me. You fooled me. Let's settle this once and for all. Meet me at the old warehouse by Yoko's bar around noon time. _

_All My love, Sweetheart_

The first lieutenant froze; her hands were shaking from fear. "How does he know?" she gasped.

"Riza!" she heard her husband call for her.

"I'm coming!" she crumpled the paper and scurried inside.

"I woke up to see you not in bed." Roy crossed his arms.

"I went to see if there was any mail." Riza quickly hid the crumpled note behind her back. "But there wasn't any." She lied.

"You look pale, honey." The flame alchemist placed one hand on her cheek.

"It's nothing," the blonde forced a smile on her lips.

"Are you sure?" the colonel worried.

"Positive…I'm all right" she nodded

He leaned in to give her a kiss but she stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. "Listen, Roy, I—can't make it to lunch later at Pizza Palace…"

"Why, lieutenant?" he questioned her.

"I have to do something somewhere," Hawkeye replied.

"Can I come?" the raven haired alchemist asked with his famous grin plastered on his face.

"No you can't come…it's nothing I can't handle…" she rolled her eyes.

"Of course, with you whipping your two pistols—nothing can go wrong." Roy nodded in agreement.

"I got to go take a shower," Riza cleared her throat and entered the bathroom. Without noticing she dropped the crumpled piece of paper on the carpet.

"Okay," Roy sighed as he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a fresh cup of coffee.

Around 11:45, Riza left the house, leaving the poor alchemist alone. The colonel suddenly cooked up something stupid in his mind from pure boredom...he decided to vacuum the carpet.

While vacuuming the lieutenant's creamy white carpet, he spotted a piece of crumpled paper on it. Out of curiosity he picked up the paper.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Riza didn't even bother throwing her trash…I wonder what's in it?" he grinned evilly and straightened out the piece of paper. His onyx eyes quickly scanned the letter. His jaw dropped.

"…who the hell wrote this…it can't be…Riza would never…do this to me…" he shook his head in dismay. 'What if that bastard lays a finger on her?'

"I won't let him!" Roy crumpled the paper in rage. He slipped on his coat and put on his hat before going to the destined bar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Old Abandoned Warehouse 1200 hours**

A blonde lieutenant in her white dress with spaghetti straps and her brown jacket entered the warehouse.

She heard a 'CLICK' sound and felt something solid behind her back. A hand dropped to her soldier. "We meet again, Riza." The voice sounded very familiar.

"…Tyler." His name escaped her lips.

"Glad you remember me, sweetie." He lowered his weapon; he cupped her chin with his hand. He leveled his emerald orbs with her ruby ones. He had messy red hair that he had slicked back. "Emily misses you so much."

"…What do you want?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see you again…" the redhead simply said in reply.

"I remember what you still said three years ago. You told Emily and me that you'll go to the grocery store…but you never came back two years later you got engaged to this man named Roy Mustang."

"I didn't desert you," she managed to say.

"Liar!" he released a bullet causing it to plunge on her knee. She fell on the ground, wincing in pain.

"I saw how you were…you were very happy everyday…I saw you yesterday when I went for a walk….you were there by the lamp post kissing him!"

"I didn't desert you; I did go to the grocery store….Grandfather bumped into me there. He brought me to his mansion I tried to resist but he said if I did he'll kill you…He told me never to see you again…or else he'll kill you and Emily."

"…Can't you speak the truth for once!" he reloaded his gun. "Why don't you just kill us yourself instead of making up stories? I know you carry a gun 24/7 anyway!"

"Tyler…I—"

"Do you love him?" Tyler glared at his ex-girlfriend.(a/n: they never were married to begin with. yes, Emily is an illegitimate child.)

"Tyler—"

"Answer the fucking question!" he pointed the gun at her.

"Yes," Riza painfully answered

"How could you…Riza…I loved you with my entire being and this is how you repay me?!" Tyler angrily asked.

"…I'm sorry, Tyler…I moved on…" tears fell from her ruby eyes.

"How can you just say you're sorry…?" the redhead looked down at the floor. "…Emily's dead!!"

Riza covered her mouth and shook her head continuously. "She can't be…"

"That's right…she's dead, sickness had taken her away, but were you there? She asked if you were coming to the hospital…I didn't know what to say! I couldn't tell her that her mother is engaged to someone else and she won't come back! It's going to be more painful for her…she wanted you to be there, Riza…in her funeral…you weren't there! I was the only one who bore the pain!"

"This is for Emily!" Tyler shot a bullet that pierced through Riza's chest.

"Now we can be a family again!" the redhead began psychotically laughing. Before Riza closed her eyes she heard a loud bang.

By the time Roy arrived at the warehouse he saw Riza's white dress drenched in blood.

"Riza!" he shook her body.

"Roy…just leave me to die here…" she choked as her eyes shut.

"Don't say such things!" the flame alchemist cried as he carried her bridal style and ran out of the warehouse leaving

----------------

**Hey Guys well here's my update…yes its short so don't kill me…I have to figure out what happens next. please read and review and I promise to love you forever and update soon. Yes, I admit...I made a HUGE mistake. So I'm sorry about that, To be honest...I don't proof-read my stories before submitting them...I need a proof-reader/editor.**

**Yours,**

**SakuraTearDrop **

**Used to be known as: fallenangelescence23**


	9. The Revelation

"**Roy and Riza: Accidentally In love"**

**Written by: SakuraTearDrop **

* * *

**A/n: before all, I want to say this chapter is dedicated to my friends, OTP and MoonStarDutchess for supporting my story 'hugs' **

** Special Thanks to my reviewers! I'm very much grateful to you all whether you stopped reading or not, whether you hated it or loved it. As long as you took the time to read my crappy story, I'm the happiest person alive. **

** Thanks so much to my beta, Synzunea, who wouldn't review my story because she's too 'busy'sobs   
x---------------------------------x **

Chapter 9-The Revelation

Little did Riza Hawkeye-Mustang knew that she was going to be shot .She knew that her ex held a grudge against her but she didn't expect him to shoot her or tell her that her offspring is dead. The blonde lay unconscious on a hospital bed, she opened her eyes slowly, thankful that she was still alive.

"I'm glad you're alright, you scared me to death." Roy's lips formed a smile of satisfaction. He was leaning against the corner of the room with one hand on top of his head.

The first lieutenant bit her lip, "I'm sorry," she frowned slightly.

The flame alchemist stood up from his position and neared his lieutenant. He stood at the right side of the bed with the same face.

" Roy, listen, I—"Riza was cut by her spouse's sudden action. He hugged her like there was no tomorrow, he just hugged her tight…as if he would never let go.

"I was afraid I would lose you…" Roy whispered in her ear. "I don't care what your past is like or who you are…because I love you more than life itself."

Riza's eyes saddened causing the jet black haired colonel to look at her, tears steamed out of her lovely amber eyes.

"What's wrong, Riza?" he wiped her tears with his thumb.

"I don't deserve someone like you…"

"How can you say that?"

"I deserve to be hated by everyone even…even…Emily…" more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I wasn't there, Roy, I wasn't there when she got sick, I wasn't there at her funeral…and…I wasn't there to be a mother…"

Mustang smiled all of a sudden. "That doesn't make you a bad mother; you just didn't know she got sick. You were working at Central." He reached inside his pocket and placed a folded piece of paper on her hand.

"It was found inside Tyler's clothes, the nurses found it…I think he was going to give it to you but instead…I guess he couldn't bring himself to do so…" he added.

Riza carefully unfolded the piece of paper; her eyes scanned the piece of paper.

_Dear Mommy,   
I miss you so much, daddy says you're never coming back but I didn't believe him.   
The doctor said that I have 'TB' and I was going to die soon, maybe it's because I watch TV too much. I should've listened to daddy when he told me to stop watching late night shows…Daddy held my hand tighter, he was crying. I never saw him cry before. That's alright, don't worry about me, just be happy on your new engagement…Daddy doesn't know I know about it, I overheard him and Uncle Chris talk about it. He doesn't seem happy but I am! I'm glad that I have another daddy to love! _

_ I Love You Mommy.   
Yours,   
Emily _

Roy pulled his lieutenant into a loving embrace. Her hand hung onto his shirt as she cried. Her words were drowned by her chokes and sobs. Riza was desperate; oh, how she longed to speak to her daughter for just once. Just once and her soul could rest.

----------

Days went by and soon enough those days had turned into weeks. A woman wearing a black veil that concealed her sorrowful eyes would be seen standing in front of her daughter's grave. In her arms was a bouquet of flowers, she placed the bouquet on the child's grave. Though the rain in that garden of death, the necropolis, would soon lift, the woman couldn't help but cry and her husband placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you ready to go home?" Roy asked quietly.

She nodded, with one last look at Emily's grave Riza turned around and began to walk away.

* * *

**A/n:   
**

**Well another mission accomplished for me. Sorry if this chapter is really short, sorry if there is no fluff... I promise to make a the next chapter longer.Tell me whether you hated it or loved it your insights, views, comments. You can ask a question if you want—I don't know for what reason though… **

** Thanks To the following for reviewing chapter eight: **

o winglessfairy25

o mappsgo

o Bar-Ohki

o Lola-I hear in my mind. Voices-

o OTP

o unheardgoodconscience

o mustanghawkeye17

o Rei Sabere

o LiLanimeGirl101


	10. A ghost or a hallucination?

"**Roy and Riza: Accidentally In love"**

**Written by: SakuraTearDrop**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: Another chapter posted! Thanks to my not-so-lazy mood and to you guys, my fellow readers and writers! Thank you very much. Well…here goes nothing, here's chapter ten!**

**x---------------------------------x**

Chapter Ten

Riza Hawkeye sat by the window sill, the rain was endless, just like her misery over losing her daughter. She had already accepted she was gone but regret was still what she felt.

The first lieutenant felt something warm land on her shoulders, it was a black coat. "You're cold." Roy simply said.

"…Thanks." Riza pulled the coat closer.

The raven haired colonel pulled a chair next to her. "Why do you find rain amusing? I mean—it's wet."

"…Exactly, it's wet, I like going under the rain because no one will ever know I'm crying." The blonde grimaced.

"Emily must be happy in heaven." Riza looked above the sky that was pouring rain.

"I'm sure she is." Roy wrapped an arm around his wife and snuggled her as she buried her face on his chest.

"I love you, Roy." She muttered under her breath.

"I love you too, honey." He gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm tired, let's go to bed." The first lieutenant yawned.

"…Alright, let's go to bed." Roy lifted his wife and carried her bridal style to the bed room. Gently, he placed her on the bed.

The flame alchemist pinned her to the bed and crushed his lips with hers, she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. Roy deepened the kiss, turning it to a more passionate one.

She desperately pulled away, "Some other time, I'm tired." Riza dug inside the white sheets.

"You're so cruel." Roy pouted.

"…Yeah, I know." The first lieutenant giggled and shut her eyes; the colonel rested his head on the pillow and circled his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. He closed his eyes and began to fall into deep slumber.

**The Next Morning…**

It was a Saturday; Riza Hawkeye thought it would be a good idea to drop by the market. So she did so..

"Excuse me, miss, how much are the apples?" the first lieutenant politely asked the fruit vendor.

"For one kilo, I'd give it to you for fifty." The old lady smiled as she held up a bag of apples.

The blonde handed out the payment to the old lady and got the bag of apples. "Thank you."

"You must love apples a whole lot, miss." The vendor smiled.

"Oh these aren't for me, they're for my husband, I was thinking of baking him a pie. He adores them." Riza returned the smile.

"I'm sure he'll like them, dear, we freshly picked those today."

"I'm sure he will." The first lieutenant grimaced. She placed her wallet inside her purse and went away.

Suddenly there was this guy running towards her and pushed her.

Her grip on the bag loosened and they fell on the ground, spilling the contents on eh bag.

"I'm terribly, sorry!" the guy helped her up.

"Jean?"

"Riza!" Havoc gasped and helped her pick up the apples.

"Thanks," she grabbed the apples from him and threw them in the bag. "Is there any particular reason why you nearly ran over me?"

"I…have to go to the office, I left my stuff."

"On a Saturday?" the blonde raised on eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, see you on Monday!" He waved good-bye and ran off.

Riza stopped when she saw a little girl with orange hair. "Emily…?" her eyes grew.

What she believed is to be her daughter was standing in the middle of the road.

"Emily…" the blonde dropped the apples and began to walk towards the road.

A truck was heading her way; someone pushed her on the side to avoid the truck.

"Riza, you almost killed yourself! What were you thinking?" It was Roy who saved her.

"…I saw Emily, she was there," Riza then closed her eyes.

"What are you talking about? there's no one there."

* * *

**Too short? I know. I will replace this chapter, this is what I've written so far. I've been busy lately so I'm really sorry, please read and review.**

**Special Thanks to:**

o winglessfairy25

o Bar-Ohki

o MoonStarDutchess

o -Kai Isolated-

o unheardgoodconscience

o silver candle

o OTP

o mustanghawkeye17

o littledemonpixie

o Lola Lala

o JenovaJuice97

o Angel who can't fly

o Rayemaru

**I love you all hugs**

**Yours Now and Forever,**

**SakuraTearDrop**


	11. The Illusion Alchemist

"**Roy and Riza: Accidentally In love"**

**Written by: SakuraTearDrop**

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for the late update, there's just so little time and so much deadlines to finish, and for that I sincerely apologize from the bottom of my heart, sorry. Please Read and Review, any complaints will be answered.  
**

**x---------------------------------x**

Chapter Eleven

Illusion Alchemist

After the incident at the road, Roy had brought his wife to the doctor for check up. The doctor ran some test like, flashing the bright light in her eyes and checking her heart beat then he called the flame alchemist outside.

"…Doctor is there something wrong?" the raven haired alchemist asked.

"There's nothing wrong with Miss Riza," the doctor sighed. "That probably wasn't a hallucination if it was she should have been dehydrated or drugged."

"What was it then?"

"If she claims to have seen her daughter on the road but you saw nothing at all, it might be a spirit."

"That's ridiculous,"

"Your wife isn't crazy, Mr. Mustang. That's all I have to say, spirits are always with us," the doctor spun her heel and walked away.

Roy then went back to his wife.

"Come on, Riza, we're leaving." He removed his coat and draped it around her shoulders.

"…Emily…was really there…" The blonde lieutenant met her gaze with her husband's. Her eyes as red as blood shed tears, Roy placed his hand on her cheek stroking it, gently.

"I believe you," the colonel sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug.

---

The couple left the clinic and walked down the sidewalk, Roy's bare hand holding her pale hand. It wasn't long when she let go of his hand and stopped at her tracks causing him to look back at her.

"…Roy, I'm sorry,"

"What for?" The colonel frowned.

"…for causing trouble at the middle of the road if it wasn't for you I'd be dead…"

Roy brushed her bangs out of her face. "It wasn't your fault; you have nothing to apologize for…"

"I must be the most pathetic woman you've ever been married to." Riza smiled.

"You aren't pathetic," he started walking forth as the blonde lieutenant caught up with him. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met." Roy slid his arm around her waist as she nestled her head on his shoulder.

----

**Central Head Quarters **

**1200**

All the soldiers formed a line for their lunch including alchemists who were also soldiers…Riza Hawkeye got a tray and placed all the food items she purchased on top of it, she walked over to Roy's table and sat down beside him.

"Long line, isn't it?" Maes Hughes remarked.

"No kidding," Riza shook her head.

One alchemist was at the end of the line, he clasped his hands together and all the soldiers disappeared.

"…He made everyone in line disappear." Havoc and Fury said in amazement.

"He's the illusion alchemist, he's just new here, that line was probably an illusion, I suppose, that line of soldiers was probably used as a decoy." Hughes muttered nonchalantly.

"…Come to think of it, I bumped into him yesterday, at the market." Second lieutenant Havoc bit his sandwich. "And I also saw Hawkeye there…"

'Who the hell is that guy…and Riza was also at the market…could it be that the little girl that Riza saw was another illusion…' Roy thought deeply.

"Hey, if it isn't Mr. Flame." The Illusion Alchemist stood before them with a grin. "I heard you topped the alchemic exams,"

"I did," the colonel replied.

"I'm Sean Willis, the Illusion Alchemist." Sean shook the flame alchemist's hand.

"And who do we have here," The Illusion Alchemist's gaze was directed towards Riza. "Riza Mustang I assume, you _are_ pretty as they say, doll. Did you have fun seeing your dead daughter in the middle of the road sweet cheeks, you carelessly left her picture at your desk, so I decided to play with your emotions—"

Roy punched Sean's cheek and he fell on the ground, the raven haired colonel grabbed his collar with anger. "You bastard, you almost killed Riza…"

The Illusion Alchemist spat out his blood and smirked. "Almost is an understatement, Roy, I almost had her if you didn't jump after her."

"Go to hell, you sick bastard!" the flame alchemist had his gloves on his hands; he could've burned him so easily but Riza had stopped him.

"Riza…" Mustang muttered.

"He isn't worth it, let him go."

Roy dropped the Illusion Alchemist on the ground.

"…They say…the flame alchemist is up for anything, but I guess they're wrong…" Sean laughed sinisterly while Roy, Maes and his subordinates had left.

-----

**Okay, Okay, You can kill me for the recent short chapters, I'm really sorry, I'm having a hard time if only I have a person that can help me write this, it's killing me! But thank you for your reviews, you guys really inspired me. I hope you bear with me… Sorry for my slow updates.**

**Thanks to the following:**

o Angel who can't fly

o-Kai Isolated-

o winglessfairy25

o unheardgoodconscience

o MoonStarDutchess

oBar-Ohki

o OTP

o JenovaJuice97

o Lady Lola

o Stella

o mustanghawkeye17

o Christine Woods

o silver candle

**Thanks for your insights, I really appreciate it when you guys read my o-so-crappy story****. You make me smile even if it's for a while, I'll always treasure your reviews! Please review, thanks!  
**

**Yours,**

**SakuraTearDrop**


	12. home and a Confrontation

**Roy and Riza: Accidentally In Love**

**By: SakuraTearDrop**

* * *

**A/n: I was supposed to not update on the 26****th**** of May but I'm so bored and all. I had some problems and writing makes me feel better so I said 'Why not continue my fic?' ****Angel who can't fly**** is going to stick a knife down my throat if I don't update. She claims I update slow LOL, so here you are my dear friends. Enjoy and spare my life that hasn't done any good just yet. **

**---**

Chapter Twelve

Home and a confrontation

"Illusion Alchemist," the raven haired colonel placed his hand under his chin and scoffed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, since that bastard is here, I'll just have to take Riza elsewhere, somewhere where no one can hurt her again."

"Will she agree on this?" Hughes cocked his eyebrow.

"…I don't know." Roy replied, honestly. "It's worth a shot."

The kitchen door suddenly swung open and a certain blonde first lieutenant made her way in the living room, her hands trembled, as the two mugs of coffee followed her movement. She settled the mugs on the mahogany coffee table.

"Thank you, Riza." The colonel smiled at his wife and sipped the hot cup.

"Thanks for having me over at a time like this, lieutenant; I hope I'm not causing any trouble for you." Maes watched the blonde sit beside her husband on the fluffy yellow couch.

"Its fine, Maes really, a friend of Roy's is always welcome." she told the lieutenant colonel.

"…I…uh…Riza, I was wondering if…" Mustang began.

"If what?" the blonde woman's gaze immediately focused on her beloved.

"If you'd like to go on a vacation." He continued.

"Certainly not, I have to finish my paperwork and—"

"I asked permission from the authorities, they allowed my request. " Roy cut in.

"What? Why would you do that?" the first lieutenant confused.

"We need to get away from Central."

"Why? I can't just leave this city."

Hughes smirked and watched the couple in amusement as he picked up his mug and gulped the content.

"In this city, we can't do anything, there's not enough 'we' time here, Riza, there's no you and me. It's all business. I—just please, Central is bullshit. Let's take a vacation, you and me, no subordinates, no paperwork no grandfather telling you what to do, what do you say?" Roy gripped on her hand as she longingly stared at his onyx orbs.

She didn't know whether it was herself or her heart in control. She nodded.

"You—will? Yes! Thank you, Riza, you won't regret it." He hugged his wife as a smiled formed over her lips. The lieutenant colonel brought out his camera and captured the moment.

It wasn't long when Roy and Riza found themselves in a very long train ride that was two hours long and the flame alchemist leaned on his subordinate's shoulder and feel asleep. She sighed. Sometimes the colonel will never ever grow up. By the time they reached their destination, the blonde shook her husband in order to wake him. "Roy, wake up we're here."

"mmm…make me sleep a little longer…mommy." He muttered. The colonel felt his eyes flutter open and stretched his arms.

"Where are we?" Riza had a strange feeling about the place they were in; it felt so…familiar…

"I'm surprised you couldn't tell." He grabbed the luggage underneath the train seats and briskly walked out of the train followed by his lieutenant.

The first lieutenant's eyes blinked and suddenly memories of her childhood flashed before her eyes, Memories of her father and memories of her deceased mother. It was the place she grew up, the place she left years ago and the place where she met the love of her life.

They stopped in front of an old cottage; it was empty and looked like it had been abandoned for quite sometime.

"What's the matter? You don't seem happy like I had expected you to be." Roy frowned as he dropped the luggage in front of the doorstep.

"…Of all the places, you had to pick this." Riza shook her head as her bangs covered her eyes that were filled of regret and loneliness.

"A little girl once told me that this was her home that she'd never leave. She was a flame alchemist's daughter,"

"That little girl you speak of is no longer existent." She painfully replied. "Home is a word full of crap, home is where I felt alone, home is where I lost mom and dad. You can never bring them back if that's what you want to prove."

"I know I can never bring Hawkeye-sensei and his wife back, but that wasn't the reason I brought you here." Colonel Mustang said. "This place means a lot to you and me, you know it." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Think about it." Roy went past his wife, leaving her some time to herself.

----

**Central Head Quarters**

Inside the building, a group of children crowded around the famous Illusion alchemist. He was performing tricks like pulling a white rabbit out of his hat or pulling a long handkerchief out of his sleeve. The children were amazed and watched him in awe.

"Hey mister, that's a pretty cool trick, where'd you learn to do that? Magic is so cool!" a brown haired kid asked.

"It's not magic, dear child, its alchemy." Willis answered with a smug grin.

"Alchemy? Wow! So what kind of alchemist are you, Mister?"

"Illusion alchemist is what they call me I believe." Sean Willis answered conceitedly.

"So you know the flame alchemist? I think he's real cool!"

"You mean colonel Mustang? Pssh, I kick his ass all the time!"

"Lieutenant Colonel Willis, the General calls you in his office." A soldier saluted.

"Thank you, sergeant." The blue haired-alchemist grinned and trailed behind the sergeant who led him to General Grumman's office.

The soldier opened the door for him as the Illusion alchemist entered. "Sir, I heard you called for me."

"Yes," Grumman turned his swivel chair. "I wanted to congratulate you for passing the alchemic exams."

"Thank you, General."

"So I heard the commotion at the cafeteria with my granddaughter's husband." The old man cocked his eyebrow.

"You're Miss Riza's grandfather?" Sean smirked.

"That is precise, on to the subject, young man, the cafeteria?" the general crossed his arms and redundantly stared at the new recruit.

"Ah yes, of course sir."

-----

The colonel leaned against the tree his eyes were about to shut until his subordinate stood before him.

"I have thought about what you said." She muttered. "The place does seem a lot to me."

Roy stood on his feet. "…I knew sooner or late you would say that, lieutenant."

"Let's go home, Roy." The blonde smiled as she extended her hand. (A/n: she's referring to the cottage.)

"…Will do," He happily took her hand; they were going home, to a place called home.

----------------

**No it's not the end, I believe. I want to continue this story! XD Look who's talking, that would be me. Heh. Anyway I luv you guys…yea. LOL the Illusion alchemist you ask? I plan to do something evil with him as the accomplice. Woops said too much! BWAHAHAHHA**

**Thanks to the following:**

o winglessfairy25

o Christine Woods

o Angel Who Can't Fly

o –Kai Isolated-

o MoonStarDutchess

o JenovaJuice97

o blknblupanther1

o Bar-Ohki

o unheardgoodconscience

o OTP

o Lady Lola

o kaurama-kasuki

**(hugs ya'll) LOL well…yeah if you find any typos, tell me, Like I said, I don't proofread, I never will. LOL. Yeah I know, BUSTED! I need a proofreader, know where I can find one? I fired ****Synzunea****,( joke) but she really is gone.**

**Yours Truly,**

**SakuraTearDrop**


	13. Retreating in My little Sanctuary

**Roy and Riza: Accidentally In Love**

**By: SakuraTearDrop**

**x------------------------------------------------------x**

**A/n: Hey, I'm back! I'm sorry but for so long I've been uninspired and I've been really busy but your sincere reviews helped me write this chapter. **

**----------------**

Chapter Thirteen

Retreating in my little Sanctuary

As the Illusion Alchemist strode out of the general's office, his heart pounded with anxiety. Was he really going to be expelled from the military just because of that insignificant incident? To him, nothing mattered except his position as a state alchemist. It was more to it than having that shiny pocket watch and crisp blue military uniform—it was his position in the military as lieutenant colonel!

"Damn that Grumman…who does that think he is? So what if I played with Riza's emotions? So what if I made her dead daughter appear in the middle of the road! I didn't ask her to throw herself in the middle of the road!" Sean muttered something that seemed to be profanity. "Damn it!" He slammed his fist against the wall.

"That might cause an ugly dent on the wall…" Second lieutenant Havoc warned, his voice was somewhat muffled with the lit cigarette hanging on the corner of his mouth. "Not only are you going to be fired but you're also going to be sued." He laughed heartlessly.

The alchemist glared at the inferior officer beside him, "Smoking inside the head quarters is prohibited, Mister Havoc." He put emphasis on the word _prohibited_.

"You're no longer the boss of me Willis." Havoc waved a hand in front of Sean's pale face.

"And what makes you think I'm getting fired, lieutenant?" The cobalt-haired alchemist suppressed a smile, desperately maintaining his cool.

"Well for one, when you came out of the office you looked constipated…" The dirty- blonde burst out laughing. "Instead of coming out of an office you looked like you just came from the men's room…" he paused then again chuckled, his lit cigarette fell from the side of his mouth and unto the cold marble floor. The cigarette then burned itself to ashes and caused a mess on the floor.

"Right," Willis rolled his eyes at Havoc's stupidity and left without any further word to the idiot.

---------

Roy's eyes immediately opened his eyes upon smelling something so heavenly. What was that aroma that led him to awaken? He excitedly hopped out of bed and ascended briskly down the stairs then into the kitchen where he saw his lieutenant mixing a substance in a pot.

In the corner of her eye she spotted him with his mouth watering and smiled. "I never imagined you as an early bird."

"What's cooking?" the raven-haired alchemist asked with his onyx eyes glinting. Eying the stew or whatever it was.

"Oh it's some ingredients I found in dad's rotting fridge."

The smile on his eager face disappeared and was replaced with a frown of disgust. "….Riza…."

The blonde started laughing her heart out. "I was kidding. You didn't expect me to go on a vacation without food in hand would you?"

"Oh." She could've sworn his face turned scarlet at that time.

"This house brings so much memories." The first lieutenant took a bowl from the cupboard---which she had washed at first. After taking the bowl she lifted up the ladle that carried an affixed amount of soup and poured it on the glass bowl and handed it to her husband.

"Thanks." Mustang peered at the soup; he seemed a bit hesitant to chug down the contents.

"It's safe,"

"Yeah." Roy nodded and sipped the hot steaming soup. "Aren't you eating?" he looked up.

"No, I'm good…" The blonde woman replied as she switched off the gas stove. "I…I…" Her vision was suddenly becoming blurry…then right before she was about to fall she heard glass shattering. In a swift movement, Roy caught her in his arms. "Riza! Are you alright."

"I feel so sleepy, Roy…" she muttered.

"That's because you exhaust yourself to much." His tone was full of worry; he lifted her off the ground and cradled her like an infant.

He carried her to the bedroom and lay her on the bed, she seemed to have fallen asleep because her eyes shut tight and she lay there peacefully, unmoving. Roy admired her beauty and just stood there for a few minutes, he bent down and brushed a stray hair on her face and stood up again. He stopped when he felt her grab his hand.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"For what?" The flame alchemist sat on the soft cushion. "Whatever it is I'm sure it's---"

"I was prepared to die…When I realized that it really wasn't Emily standing there in the middle of the road. I just wanted to die. I would give my life up---my mind went blank I forgot about everyone and only thought of my welfare..." Hawkeye trailed off.

"Anyone would've done that." The colonel reached for her hand and gripped on it tightly.

"…Roy, I promise not to leave you ever…I swear…I love you…" she gripped his hand tighter then her eyes shut and her grip loosened.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead and whispered against her cheek. "Sleep well, Riza, when you wake up, I'll still be here."

It wasn't long when Roy felt his thoughts clouded and soon fell into deep slumber beside his love.

-----------

**Hi. Yes another corniness from me! YAY! CORNY! LOL WELL. I hope you guys actually liked it. Thank God I updated. I'm such a lazy bum. As for the shortness...I'll make up for that.  
**

**Special Thanks To:**

**o Angel Who Can't Fly**

**o –Kai Isolated-**

**o mustanghawkeye17**

**o Bar-Ohki**

**o MoonStarDutchess**

**o OTP**

**o Loony Lady Lola**

**o blknblupanther1**

**o JenovaJuice97**

**o winglessfairy25**

**o Christine Woods**

**o Judge Magister Xemnas**

**o unheardgoodconscience**

**o susan**

**o silver candle**

**o silvergothicsweettooth**

**o the writer of midnight**

**o Jess**


	14. Leaving so soon?

Roy and Riza: Accidentally In Love

By: SakuraTearDrop

* * *

A/n: First and Last update of this story for the year 2008. Awesome. But not so awesome since I've been stressed out …please enjoy this chappie!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Leaving so soon?**

_A week passing by seemed like a year for the Colonel, a week ago they have been phoned by General Grumman. He ordered them to return immediately to Central and to stop 'slacking off'. Of course Roy protested to the idea but Riza…well let's just say she was glad to be back in the office._

_The flame alchemist loved the fact he was just there to doze off; he slumped his back against the chair, crossed his arms and shut his eyes. He was just about to fall asleep until his first lieutenant slammed her fist on his desk. _

"…_Did I do something wrong?" Roy was now fully awake with his gaze affixed on his subordinate._

_The blond woman shook her head, "I wanted to give you this." She took his hand and placed a white envelope on it._

"_A resignation letter?" It could be evident through his deep set of onyx eyes that he was troubled. _

_Mustang bowed his head and clenched his fist._

"_You're making a mistake. I'm not approving this,"_

"_It has already been approved by the General. I just thought you'd like to know."  
"…Riza, don't do this." The chair screeched as the raven-haired alchemist stood._

_She remained still with an unfathomable expression, "Don't be selfish …"_

_A pair of arms encircled around her waist; Roy was hugging her from behind. "…I just hope you know what you are doing." He whispered against her hair. _

_I wanted to do this because I know it's for the better. I don't know exactly how it will be better…but without me…I want you to live your life happy. I want you to find someone else." Her voice was trembling when it came to that part; she apologized before dashing out of the office, leaving him astounded. He clutched his heart as it pounded wildly, forcing him to chase after her. She ran with tears escaping her eyes not wanting to look back, he reached for her questioning her what suddenly made her say those words… He fell for her. Call it an accident. Love comes in mysterious ways, but this was not an accident. It was destiny…Why was she going to leave him all of a sudden? Has it really come to this in the end? Whatever came up, he wasn't going to let her go._

"NO! RIZAAAAAA!" His eyes grew wide-open, beads of sweat traced down his forehead. Roy blinked twice and sighted his environment, he was in the office and Riza was busy doing some work on her table.

All five off his subordinates whipped their heads towards the direction where the scream came from. Heysman quickly turned around, trying hard not to laugh but he miserably failed and joined Fury, Falman and Havoc in their snickering. The office was now filled with laughter while Mustang's cheeks turned beet red in embarrassment.

"Put a sock on it, ladies." Hawkeye's nasty glare caused the laughter to cease. Her co-officers could be a tad bit stupid sometimes especially her superior. Ever since they've gotten back to Central today all he did was snooze in his comfy chair with his legs rested on his desk. The blond rubbed her fingers against her temple when she caught a glimpse of her husband. 'Stupid colonel.' Shaking her head disapprovingly.

The flame alchemist regained his composure once he realized he only fell asleep. Thank God. With a loud yawn, he crossed his arms and slumped his back against the chair and shut his eyes. He was just about to fall asleep until his first lieutenant slammed her fist on his desk.

"…Did I do something wrong?" Roy was now fully awake with his gaze affixed on his subordinate.

The blond woman shook her head, "I wanted to give you this." She took his hand and placed a white envelope on it.

"Riza…are you sure you know what you're doing?" he gulped. Hoping, that he was still dreaming.

Her ruby eyes remained still on his, "Yes,"

Roy closed his eyes and took her words to his heart. 'This can't be happening!'

"Colonel?"

Damn it, he thought. What was he supposed to do? Was she really going to resign? He didn't want to let her go…never.

"Colonel! Are you going to take it or not?" Impatience gets her most of the time.

"Right," The raven-haired soldier took a deep breath and swiped the envelope right out of her hands. Two seconds later he snapped his fingers with his ignition gloves on and soon the envelope caught in fire. Riza's eyes widened and so did her subordinates.

"Oh no…" she gasped, cupping her mouth.

"I know what you're thinking, I'm really selfish."  
"Col—"  
"Don't bother interrupting me, Riza, I love you and you know that and I'm never letting you go!"

"Roy!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry. But I'm not letting you go. Selfish it may sound but I'm not going to read your resignation letter and approve of it!"

The first lieutenant didn't say anything more and watched the enveloped perish in flames. "Resignation?" she questioned him. "You idiot! I wasn't going to resign! That was an application form for the candidacy for the new fuehrer!"

"Oh." The colonel managed to say.

"Ooohhhh!" He nodded and analyzed the ashes on his table before screaming. "SHIIIT! MY FUTURE!" He pounded his desk. "There must be more application forms right?"

His subordinates shook their heads.

"Damn it! Damn it!" He cried out loud.

"This is the result of your doing…that was the last one, chief, Lieutenant Hawkeye here practically had to wrestle the crowd." Second lieutenant Havoc replied.

The silly things, he does for love. He couldn't care less if for the position as fuehrer as long as she wasn't going to leave. Besides, it wouldn't be the same without her ruling by his side. He'd rather lose his dream than lose the one he loved. Thus, there was a better future waiting for him…Riza Hawkeye.

"So you weren't going to resign?"

The blond merely raised her eyebrow at him, "No. Why would I—"

Her words were muffled when he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. For some reason, it suddenly grew silent in the office and all eyes were on the two figures. Havoc couldn't believe what he was seeing and chuckled to himself silently.

"W-what are you doing!" she stammered as her cheeks grew red from embarrassment. The flame alchemist continued to ignore his subordinate and instead tightened his grasp on her.

"G-g-get back to work!" Riza scolded the four men staring at them in awe but to her disappointment, they didn't listen. She tried squirming in his arms but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm never letting you go, I want you to be with me until the end."

His female subordinate stopped struggling in order to reply.

"Who ever said I was going anywhere?"

* * *

**A/n:**

Hello readers of Accidentally In Love,

I've been quite busy lately and a bit lazy. So I seek your forgiveness, had I not been slacking off, I would've updated quickly. I guess I'm not in the mood. My fangirling for this pairing is rotting like a month old apple left on the counter. So tell me, what shall I do to restore my Royai-ism? Anyone out there, please tell me so I can continuously write. I am desperate to her your suggestions and recommendations on that matter. Until then, please don't forget to drop a review! In the mean time the status of this story will be complete. Unless of course, you guys want more.

Sincerely Yours,

SakuraTeardrop

Thank you and Huggles from me! You guys definitely made my day:

1) **MoonStarDutchess**

2) **Kurissyma San Tybalt**

3) **Natsumi Sendo**

4)** winglessfairy25**

5) **Blaze Alchemist**

6**) OTP**

7)** Bar-Ohki**

8**) Elizabeth Hawkeye Mustang**

9**) –Kai Isolated-**

10)** Jenny Grammy**

11) **Lady Loony Lola**

12)** mustanghawkeye17**

13) **Kiyara-san**

14) **JenovaJuice97**

15)** Angelwhocan'tfly**

16) **Jess**

17 )**Rei Sabere**

18) **bluerain2blue**


End file.
